A Turn Of Events
by anonymousnewlywed
Summary: The sequel to "Walking After You." Severus Snape has proposed to his good friend and potions assistant Hermione Granger. Suddenly, he leaves without reason why. Harry and Elisabeth help Hermione cope. Now he's back with suprising news. §Chapter Three Up
1. Chapter 1

A Turn of Events By LadyTiffany  
  
Harry Potter looked up from his book when he heard a knock at the door of his flat. It was a very nice place, considering it was a bachelor's pad. Not just any bachelor, but Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor of the Year's pad.  
  
At the door was Hermione Granger, his best friend, her face streaked with tears, her hair dotted with snowflakes.  
  
"Hermione?" He said as he ushered her inside. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Harry! I don't know what to do!" Hermione Granger wailed, her cool exterior failing. "He's gone, I mean, he said he'd be back and all, but he just disappeared. Just like that! He didn't even tell me where he was going!"  
  
"Who, Snape?"  
  
"And he had just asked me to MARRY him!"  
  
"I'm assuming you said 'yes'?"  
  
"Of course I did, harry!" Hermione exclaimed and burst into a fresh bout of tears.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around his best friend.  
  
"Harry, I don't have anywhere else to go! I didn't plan on this happening, you know? So I don't exactly have a place to stay. I mean, I suppose I could stay at Hogwarts.but there really isn't a Potions Master for me to assist anymore. I mean, Ron's doing his thing with his brothers, and My parents are Merlin knows where, traveling, I mean.I would feel weird with the Snapes...and I feel so lost." Hermione babbled soaking her friends shirt wet with tears.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said. "It's okay. I have a spare bedroom and you can stay there until we sort things or your fiancée comes home, okay?"  
  
Hermione sniffed. "I don't mean to impose, harry.it's just that I feel so lost, I've never been so unprepared for anything in my life!"  
  
Harry wrapped his friend in a tight hug and kissed her on top her head. "It'll be okay, Hermione."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is just a taste of what is to come.  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Turn of Events By LadyTiffany  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger yawned a mighty yawn and sat up. She looked around the unfamiliar room and had to think for a moment before she remembered where she was. Ah right, Harry Potter's guest bedroom. She pulled her left hand from under the covers and gazed at it. On the ring finger was the beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring that Severus had given her just yesterday. Right before he left. She pulled the thick down comforter tighter around her and yawned once more before getting out of bed. She threw on her floor length terry cloth bathrobe and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter awoke to the muffled sound of a hair blow dryer. He squinted his eyes as he strained to see the numbers on his bedside clock. The red numbers told him that it was eight o'clock in the morning. 'What in Voldemort's name is she doing up this early?' Harry thought with horror. He stretched a little and dropped his head back on his feather pillow and was out in seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Hermione finished getting ready for the day, she made her way to Harry's kitchen clad in a pair of blue jeans and a light pink sweater finished off with thick socks on her feet. She scuffled around the kitchen rummaging here and there trying to find something to make a decent breakfast with. Eventually, she came up with some bacon, toast, juice, and fruit. While she was cooking the bacon she heard some rustlings coming from Harry's bedroom. Not much later her emerged into the kitchen wearing pajama pants, his glasses covered eyes closed.  
  
"Following your nose?" Hermione asked playfully.  
  
Harry opened one eye and looked at her. "You're looking well."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I figured Severus would hate me if he came home and figured I had been miserable the entire time." She walked over to Harry, who was seated on a bar stool next to the counter and placed a plate of food in front of him.  
  
"He'd hate himself more." Harry added.  
  
Hermione nodded in silent agreement. "I think I'm going to go back to the Snape's. Severus's family has been ever so nice, and I think I'd like to hang out with his niece, Elisabeth."  
  
"Mm-hmm," Harry said, his mouth full of bacon. He finished eating that bit and took a sip of juice. "Elisabeth, I remember her, she's a cutie."  
  
Hermione looked over at him from the stove where she was dishing herself out some food. She raised an eyebrow in a very Snape-like manner.  
  
"Jeez, you've only been engaged for what?" Harry said, looking at Hermione's raised eyebrow. "Not even twenty-four hours, and your already turning into him. Anyway, what? She's cute." Harry said.  
  
"She's sixteen, Harry." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Like you should talk! You boyfriend is twice your age!" Harry countered, taking a bite of toast.  
  
"Yeah, well, this is different!" Hermione tried in vain to save herself.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. His tone filled with amusement and sarcasm.  
  
"Well, yeah. mean.." Hermione sputtered. Harry raised his eyebrows at her. Hermione blushed, "Shut up, Harry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione threw on her favorite cloak. It was a black with bewitched glittering stars that danced and hopped around the cloak, sometimes they would even disappear. She cast cleaning charms on her clothes and neatly packed them in her bag. She placed an anti-static charm on her hair brush and ran it threw her hair once more. She threw that in the bag too. She put her wand in a carefully hidden pocket up her sleeves that she had paid extra to be custom fitted into all of her robes and cloaks and she left the guest room.  
  
Hermione threw her bag over he shoulder and made her way to the kitchen where Harry had returned to after getting himself ready for the morning. Harry saw Hermione enter the kitchen, a scarf around her neck that matched her baby pink sweater and her winter cloak on. Her long brunette hair flowed down her back.  
  
"You off then?" He asked, putting down the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going back to the Snape's manor, now," Hermione said.  
  
Harry got up and led Hermione to the door. The stopped at the entrance and he enveloped his best friend in a hug.  
  
"Now, about Ron." He began with a grin.  
  
Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "What a time to bring that up, Mr. Potter."  
  
"We'll take care of it another time." Harry said. He looked at his friend. "You take care, okay? Floo me if you need anything at all."  
  
"Thanks Harry, you're the best." Hermione said with sincerity in her eyes before stepping off the porch and disapperating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A Turn of Events By LadyTiffany  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione!" Elisabeth Snape squealed! "Your back!" Elisabeth was still dressed in her pajamas which were pale purple plaid flannel.  
  
Elisabeth ushered Hermione Granger in the house, out of the cold and snow. "I talked to my grandmother, and it seems like going to America isn't such a hot idea."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked as they walked deeper into the house "Why not?"  
  
Elisabeth bit her lip as the two began to ascend the stairs, heading for Severus's room, "Well, I hate to say this, but, um, I'm not allowed to tell you why."  
  
"You're not allowed to tell me? Lissa, what's going on?" Hermione asked, very confused.  
  
"I really hate do to this, Hermione, you know I do." Elisabeth said in all earnest. "But um..let me think, there must be something I can say without giving it away."  
  
Elisabeth thought for a few moments as the two got closer to Severus's quarters. Hermione opened the door and the girls walked in. Elisabeth sat on the bed as Hermione set her things on the floor. Then, see too, made her way to the bed.  
  
"Uncle Severus will be home much sooner than you think." Elisabeth said, breaking the silence. "He had to, um.. pick up something that is very important to him."  
  
"And why am I not allowed to know?" Hermione asked, still very much in the dark.  
  
"Grandmother said that he has to tell you himself. She is very right." Elisabeth said.  
  
"So, now that we can't go to America, what should we do?" Hermione said to the younger girl.  
  
"What should we do? What any normal girl would do! Lets go shopping!" Elisabeth said, very excited.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Great, lets go!" Elisabeth jumped up.  
  
Hermione eyed her friends outfit. "In that??" She asked with a smile.  
  
Elisabeth looked down at her outfit and grinned. "Oops, I guess I better get changed out of my pajamas first. Meet you downstairs in fifteen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, lets go in her." Elisabeth said motioning to a shop. "It's my favorite."  
  
Hermione eyed the shop that her future niece was dragging her into. The signs on the large windows bragged the latest fashions straight off the runways and out of Witch Weekly and other fashionable magazines.  
  
Hermione ended up buying some new clothes at the store which indeed were very fashionable. She picked out a long gray a-line skirt with temperature charms woven into it so that the wearer's legs wouldn't freeze. Elisabeth agreed that it suited her well. Hermione was a professor's assistant so she needed to be dressy for work, but she still wanted to be stylish.  
  
The two girls left the shop each with a new bag and walked along the streets of the little town talking and laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh!" Hermione Granger sighed, stopping in her tracks. "Look at that!" She was looking the window of a bridal shop. The dress she was sighing over was sigh-worthy indeed. It had long sheer georgette sleeves that didn't flounce but simply flared. The bodice was tight hugging and princess cut with a skirt that flared fully. The train wasn't elaborate and long, but just barely dragged the floor.  
  
Elisabeth Snape stopped walking and went over to see what her friend had been talking about. "Oh, that is pretty! Do you want to go inside and try it on?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked snapping out of her reverie. "Oh, no. I think that my friend Ginny would kill me if I went wedding dress shopping without her. I'll bring her here, and us three can go together."  
  
Hermione dragged herself away from the window, and the two package laden teenage girls continued their walk home. They were exhausted. Shopping takes a lot out of a girl!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Elisabeth? Hermione? Is that you?" Gordon Snape's voice rang through the halls.  
  
"Yes!" The two girls chorused.  
  
"Hermione and I are going up stairs." Elisabeth said.  
  
"I need to talk to you for a moment Elisabeth." Gordon called.  
  
"Okay Grandfather, I'll be back in just a minute."  
  
"No, Elisabeth. I need to see you right now."  
  
Elisabeth rolled her eyes and went in the direction of his voice. Which seemed to be coming from the study.  
  
Hermione solitarily trudged upstairs. Shifting her packages making them easier to carry.  
  
She entered the bedroom that had been appointed as hers, and set her packages on the floor. She went to one of those coat tree things (.what are the called?) and hung up her black cloak her pink scarf one of the hooks.  
  
Hermione walked over to her packages and rummaged through them. She pulled out her new gray skirt. One of the bags fell over and a bridal magazine fell out. Elisabeth had convinced her to buy it so they could look through it later and drool over all the pretty dresses. She picked up the magazine and looked at the gorgeous dress on the cover for a momentarily then set the magazine on the bureau.  
  
Hermione changed into her skirt and pulled off the price tag. She looked at herself in the mirror above the bureau then remembered the better mirror in Severus's room. It was a three way full length mirror. Hermione didn't really know what it was doing there since Severus did not spend much time on his appearances. Hermione had used it more than he had.  
  
She went into the room and had only been studying herself in the mirror for a second when she noticed movement in the mirror that had not been her. There was a familiar figure in behind her.  
  
"Severus!" She exclaimed. She turned around to confirm what her eyes had seen through the mirror. "Your home!"  
  
Severus was sitting one the bed dressed in his black as was his norm.  
  
But Severus Snape wasn't alone, he had someone sitting on the bed with him.  
  
"Hermione," He said tentatively. "There is someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha ha! Ha ha! Severus *finally* told me where he'd gone off too! I know and you don't! But you will soon, don't worry! Can anyone guess where? And who on earth is with him?  
  
Please Review. Pretty Please? 


End file.
